stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11 - Too Hard
Too Hard 'is the name of the eleventh episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''After the horrifying vision he had, Vincent must now cope with a possible event that will happen in the future... but will he be able to ready himself for it? Story '''Previous Episode: Vision of Invasion A few hours after Vincent had collapsed from the previous episode, he wakes up where Jay is watching over him. Jay then asks him if he is okay, at which Vincent says that he is. But Jay asks him again if he really is okay. Vincent then replies that he doesn't know. Jay asks him there is something wrong, at which Vincent reveals that he had a vision of Hope City being invaded and destroyed by an unknown alien race. Jay ponders about this for a moment and later, tells him to tell Red and Dark Green to meet up with him. Later, the whole group is together, where Jay tells Red and Dark Green about the vision Vincent had and that they should do whatever they can to make sure that never happens. "What if it doesn't happen?", Dark Green asks. Jay tells him that, though there is a chance that the vision may never happen, there is a chance that it still will and that they have to be ready for it. Vincent gives his concern, saying that he doesn't know if he is ready for it. Red reassures him that he is. The next day, Vincent and Red are walking together, headed towards the hideout. Red asks him if he is okay, which Vincent he honestly doesn't know. He says that he isn't sure if he can handle such a thing from happening, stating that he doesn't what it takes to prevent what happened in his vision from happening in the future. Red tells him to not doubt himself, saying that, while it isn't time yet, they should be ready and that no matter what, he shouldn't let himself feel down about it. Vincent still expresses his concerns, but later perks up after remembering something. Red also tells him that they are sure to stop whatever lies ahead for them soon and that, as he said before, they will protect everyone and the city from danger, which is enough to at least brush off some of Vincent's doubts. The episode ends as Vincent races Red to the hideout. Next Episode: Settling an Old Score Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Darkmon Greene *Jay Trivia *This episode marks Jay's and Dark Green's 10th appearance in the series. *The title of this episode refers to a line Vincent said, "I don't know... it's too hard for me to handle such a thing...". **It could also refer to the vision Vincent had in the previous episode and how it will actually be "too hard" for him, Red, Dark Green and Jay to prevent such a disaster from happening. Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)